The Gypsy
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis * Sergeant Richard Baker - Kenneth Washington Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Capt. Gruber - Mat Reitz Synopsis In an effort to transport a German anti-radar to London, Hogan passes LeBeau off as a fortune teller after convincing Klink he was struck by lightning. Story Notes *This is the one hundred and forty-eighth produced episode of the series, but is the one hundred and fifty-seventh to be shown on television, and is also the thirteenth episode shown for the Sixth Season. *A movie star is mentioned in the episode: Rudolph Valentino. *This is the last episodic appearance for both Sigrid Valdis and for her character Fräulein Hilda. *Col. Klink, according to his chart, is a Taurus, born in either April or May. *The sign behind Hilda and Hogan in the outer office (Notausgang) translates to "Fire Exit". *A "dipsy-doodle" is defined as "To move in or follow a zig-zag course". This is the general method that Hogan takes when ever dealing with the Germans. *An American half-track repainted in wartime German colors stands in for a German Schtuzenpanzer Sd.Kfz.251 in this episode. *Klink's mail includes a reply for his application for a furlough and three letters from his mother. *This episode possesses three unique features for the series; it is the only episode to feature a halftrack and it's the only episode to feature a German wearing an M43 field cap, namely Sergeant Schreiner. Also, Gruber wears a Panzer officer's beret, another unique feature. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This takes place sometime during 1944. Mention is made of the waitress at the Hofbrau whom Klink occasionally chases (and who eventually smashed his monicle - not once, but twice - to get him to leave her alone). Klink says he'd give a month's pay just for one date with her. Also, Allied bombers are now carrying radar as a rule, not as an experiment. *Klink plans to take a furlough next month to visit his mother. *Wolfgang Klink is Colonel Klink's brother. He is a civilian, apparently a worker of some kind. He was mixing chemicals in the basement of the factory where he worked when they accidentally blew up, leveling the building to the ground. Wolfgang survived the blast. His boss thought the place had been hit by an Allied bomb. Quotes Bloopers *After the prisoners save LeBeau in the rainstorm, their uniforms are soaking wet, but their faces and hands are still dry. *The day after the rainstorm, the entire camp ground is still dry. External links * The Gypsy at TV.com * The Gypsy at the Internet Movie Database * The Gypsy episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Six